


Never Meant to Leave You

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: I wrote this for flufftober, even though I'm a few days late!Basically, Troy wakes up from a nightmare and Jake comforts him.





	Never Meant to Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> !! WALKER IS ONLY MENTIONED !!  
>  The tagging system is not being very friendly, so it wouldn't let me add the (mentioned) part.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> This story takes place pre-apocalypse, while they're still children! :3 
> 
> Jake is around 11-13 in this fic, and Troy is about 8-10 !
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

The boy awoke with a startle, a loud gasp filling the room as his whole body sprung up, Troy sitting up in bed, hardly getting his bearings before tears poured. His breathing was ragged as the tears quickly began to pool at his eyes, spilling down his face. A loud cry left his mouth, the noise being enough to jolt his older brother awake. 

Jake sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, his mind and eyes unfocused in his sleep addled state until he heard just what awoke him. The preteen rapidly turned his head towards his brother's bed, his sleepiness quickly wearing off with the oncoming concern growing in his stomach; his heart beat rising.

"Troy..?" Jake whispered to the darkness of the boys' shared bedroom, his words becoming lost to the sound of sorrow. The older of the two listened for a response, only caught with a louder cry. 

Jake waited a second before trying again. "Troy?" He called out once more, a bit more adamantly. No response besides crying. 

The male speedily jumped from his bed, rushing to his younger brother to ensure his safety. Troy was all he cared about. He could think about sleep later, but right now his  brother was hurting and needed him. He crawled into the bed and sat in front of Troy, refraining from touching the young boy until he was sure Troy was okay. 

"Troy.. are you okay..?" Jake asked, his voice heavily embedded with concern.

Troy sniffled repeatedly, his mouth opening with nothing but silent cries of breathing coming out, his body trembling harshly. 

Jake reached his hand forward, cupping Troy's cheek and thumbing away tears that lined his face of fear. Troy's crying silenced itself at the touch, his sniffling and breathing being the only indication he's still crying. He looked to his older brother, leaning into the contact before moving himself forward and burying his face into Jake's neck, wrapping his arms around the preteen tightly. He sobbed harshly against the skin of Jake, hiccuping slightly.

Jake closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his brother, holding his brother tightly in his arms as well, returning the long, needed embrace. Their bodies shared warmth as Troy crawled into Jake's lap, clinging closely to the older of the two. His tears grazed against Jake's bare neck, as Jake raised a hand to begin stroking Troy's back in a soothing motion, rubbing circles into his skin lovingly as relaxation slowly began to overcome the younger.

"What's wrong, Troy? What has you so worked up?" Jake asked tenderly, reaching a hand up to pet Troy's head softly, his fingers entangling themselves into his chocolate brown hair, feeling Troy melt his stress away at the comfort he provided. 

Troy couldn't help but feel the tears slow now that Jake was here. His older brother was everything to him, and when Jake held him in his arms, it was like a flame of comfort and warmth that engulfed all his senses. The spark of recognition, that everything is going to be okay; because Jake's here.

"Was it dad again?" Jake asked curiously, nudging his head against the younger boy's, his arms keeping Troy tight to his body.

Troy shook his head, trembling gently as he lifted his head enough to speak. "B-Brother...?" He uttered out, pausing briefly to ensure he could hold back the rest of tears that edged closer, daring to fall. "I... I had a bad dream.." He whispered, his voice gravelly from all his crying before he broke into another sob.

Jake cradled Troy to him, one of his hands tracing along the boy's spine, feeling the indented crevices at his fingertips. "What happened in the nightmare?" 

Troy pulled back enough to face Jake, lowering his head to avoid the inevitable eye contact. "Y-You.. died..." he whispered shakily, his voice wavering. "Th-The scary man dad talks about.. he killed you." Troy said, his voice cracking as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Jake just sighed and smiled at Troy, pulling  his brother back into his embrace as he kissed the side of Troy's face before kissing the top of his head. "You don't need to worry about that. That's never gonna happen. You know why?" He asked, grabbing Troy's shoulders firmly and pulling him away. 

Troy looked into Jake's eyes deeply, concern embedded into his face. "Wh-Why?" 

"Because.. I love you." He paused a moment, staring into Troy's eyes. "I love you, brother. I love you. And I'm never going to leave you. Remember that." He said, kissing Troy softly before scruffing up the boy's hair. "Understand?"

Troy nodded his head, latching his arms around Jake's neck once more. Jake slid his arms underneath his younger brother before standing up, carrying Troy to his own bed and setting him down. 

The older of the two slid into the bed, covering them both up with the blanket as he cuddled Troy into him, holding him tightly. Troy nuzzled into him, clinging for dear life as Jake traced his hand comfortingly down Troy's back. 

"I'm never going to leave you.. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.. see what I did there?
> 
> Season 3, Ep 7 "The Unveiling":
> 
> Jake, packing water to exchange with Walker, in hopes for peace and Troy causing havoc.
> 
> Troy: "Brother, if you leave, I don't think you're coming back."
> 
> And then this reference too
> 
> Season 3, Ep 12 "Brother's Keeper":
> 
> Jake: "But I still protected him."
> 
> Troy: "You left me, brother."
> 
> Jake: "I ALWAYS PROTECTED YOU!"


End file.
